Es mi niña Bonita
by MizakiTaisho
Summary: kyaaaaaaaaaaa ya aprendi a subir los capitulos y aqui esta es 2º espero les guste y el 3º esta mas largo XD conmo sera la relacion padre hija de inuyasha y la chica misteriosa descubranlo en este capitulo jajajaj XD
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen son de la gran Rumiko **

**La noche de los cristales rotos **

**Un viaje al pasado **

"_Ese día me encontraba muy emocionada, ya que era mi cumpleaños numero 8 y el día mas emocionante de mi vida había llegado, era el momento que siempre soñé al fin mi padre me enseñaría el arte de la espada._

_Hundiéndome en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta la hora que era de repente una mano me tocó el hombro e hizo que saliera del agua._

_-Es tarde- me dijo kohaku uno de los gemelos_

_-¡Oh no!- salí del agua como pude y me fui corriendo hasta mi casa dejando muy atrás a mis amigos en el río. _

_Cuando llegue ahí no quería entrar sabia lo que me esperaba, el regaño de mi padre, mi mamá me lo había advertido "No llegues tarde sabes que él te regañara si lo haces de nuevo". Suspire y como buen ladrón abrí la puerta muy despacio para que no se dieran cuenta (gran error)._

_Lo primero que vi fue a mi padre, se acercó a mí, me miro directamente a los ojos y me dijo _

_-Me da vergüenza tu comportamiento- al oír eso sentí ira, solo había ido a nadar, solo por que esta mi madre no lo golpeo como se merece ese idiota._

_Lo único que hice fue bajar la mirada y dirigirme a mi cuarto. De pronto salió mi madre y como era de esperarse comenzaron a discutir._

_-InuYasha!- gritó mi madre- como le dices esas cosas a tu hija! _

_-Bueno si tu la supieras educar no tendría este tipo de problemas- dijo mientras bajaba a mi hermano de sus brazos _

_-Perdón, pero yo si se educarla- se dio media vuelta y lo dejo hablando solo._

/A la hora de la cena…… /

_"Si, estoy decidida. Ahora es el momento, le preguntaré."_

_-Ah…InuYasha-sama, ... cuandote vallas me llevaras contigo para aprender a luchar con la espada?_

_Esa pregunta cambio el ambiente de paz a uno en donde la rabia y la ira se hasia prasente_

_-Con lo que paso hoy en la mañana, que ni sete ocurra que te llevaria con migo a demas ni sabes ocupar el arco.- dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa _

_Con esas palabras tadoa la mante se me nublo, lo unico que que senti fue que el vomito de palabras pronto comenzaria._

_-Como puedes ser tan egoista, no usas tu cabeza, arruinaste mi vida .- y por si fuera poco le dige.- ¡¡¡TE ODIO!!!.- y lo mas iriente que encontre para restregarselo en su cara fue .- Preferiria mil veces que Sesshomaru fuera mi padre.-_

_Despues de eso agarre mi arco y mis flechas y sali corriendo sin rumbo alguno, no escuchaba nada solo a mi madre que gritaba mi nombre._

/Tiempo mas tarde.../

_Era de noche, no me habia alejado tanto de la aldea, en mi vida exepto cuando visitaba a mi amigo Senritsu a los pies de la cascada. Pare de correr y derrepente mire al cielo y me di cuenta de que era noche de luna nueva "Genial ahora el bastardo se acordara de mi".- de pronto senti la presencia de alguien muy conocido._

_-Tio Sesshomaruuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!.- grite _

_-Oh! pero si es...- dijo Yaken _

_- A pasado mucho tiempo .- les dedique una reverencia_

_-Vaya, vaya pero si es la escoria de la familia .-me dijo Sesshomaru - que hases por aqui?_

_-Tambien me agrada verte tio - dije sarcasticamente.- desidi entrenar por mi cuenta.-le respondi su pregunta_

_A pesar de que el me tratara mal el siempre me callo bien, no lo se, pero algo me dice que en el fondo, pero muy en el fondo es buena persona. _

_-Vamonos Yaken no perdamos mas el tiempo .- se dio media vuelta para seguir su camino._

_- Ya voy amo bonito solo espereme un segundito -_

_me extrañe al oir eso_

_-Toma esto es para ti. - Yaken saco un extraño broche de media luna .- esto te ayudara._

_Fueron las ultimas palabras que me dijo antes de irse, en realidad yo quede muy confundida, nunca y menos Yaken me abia regalado algo _

_"en fin a seguir mi camino"_

_Debia caminar muxo, ya eran como las 4 de la mañana, cuando detras de los arbustos una presencia maligna se acercaba mas y mas me asuste asi que me escondi en un tronco de un arbol para ver lo que ocurria. De la nada la figura de mi amigo Senritsu se iso presente, estaba muy herido a si que salte de mi esconditet para ayuddarlo._

_- Senritsu estas bien?.-_

_- Si no te preocupes.- el pobre apenas podia hablar._

_- Dime quien te iso esto para darle su meresido.- dije confiada_

_- Rapido no ahi mucho tiempo toma.- me paso una espesie de reloj.- debes viajar en el tiempo solamente confio en ti para esta mision._

_-Mision que mision? pregunte intrigadamente_

_-El cristal de los sueños buscalo y salvanos a todos.-_

_- Pero como ?.-_

_-gira la manilla del reloj alreves 15 veses, asi podras llegar a tiempo.- la energia se asia, mas fuerte.- rapido que esperas _

_No tuve otra opcion asi que mire para todos lados preocupada y gire el reloj como el lo dijo y en ese momento senti que un rayo me atravesaba y me transportaba a algun lado."_

Fin primer capitulo

Notas de la autora:

Espero que les haya gustado me costo muxo xD

No sean muy duros en los comentario es mi primer fic y no soy muy experta

Dejen rewis.


	2. Encuentros

Nota: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen son de la gran Rumiko

Es mi niЯa bonita

Encuentros:

Era una tarde muy tranquila en la aldea Kagome viajo por el poso para ver poder arreglar su situaciСn actual en la escuela (usagi: la porra repetМa de curso jajajajaj), Miroku como siempre trataba de conquistar a cuanta muchacha se le atravesaba por el camino y Kirara lo acompaЯaba como espМa, Sango y Shippo recogМan plantas medicinales e InuYasha visitaba la tumba de su querida Kikyo junto con la anciana Kaede.

-Es una tarde muy tranquila no crees InuYasha.- dijo la anciana con una flores en la mano.

-Si hace tiempo que no habМa mucha paz.- le contesto un poco melancСlico.

-Es verdad no hay que confiarse mucho.- dijo colocando las flores en la tumba.

De pronto una luz del cielo apareciС de la nada y una figura humana se hacia presente cada vez mАs cerca de los ojos de InuYasha mАs y mАs Hasta que la niЯa cayo en cima de Иl y de sus labios (usagi: en pocas palabras la niЯa cayo arriba de el dАndole un beso).

La niЯa abriС los ojos lentamente para ver en donde se encontraba y en cima de quien estaba.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! .- grito y se levanto de inmediato.- pervertido que crees que estabas haciendo descarado.- se adelanto a decir.

-Pervertido yo pero si tu caМste arriba miС dando un beso, que fue lo mАs asqueroso.- dijo el hibrido limpiАndose la boca con sus mangas.

-Asqueroso para ti y para mМ┘ acaso crees que el primer beso de una chica no debe ser especial.- dijo la niЯa con desagrado haciendo el mismo gesto con las mangas.

La anciana al ver la escena intervino con sus sabias palabras.

-InuYasha no seas tan grosero.-

Al decir ese nombre en la mente de la niЯa comenzС a actuar.  
⌠no puede ser mi primer beso me lo dio┘ mi padre■ se da media vuelta y se toma la cabeza con las dos manos y la mueve de un lado a otro ⌠esto no puede ser■ se repetМa en la mente.

-Oye niЯa┘ estas bien.- le pregunto kaede al ver el rostro de la niЯa.

- MАs o menos┘ nunca pensИ que mi primer beso fuera de un hibrido asqueroso.- dijo con la cabeza agachada.

InuYasha miro para otro lado y decМa para si ⌠Como me llama hibrido asqueroso si ella era hibrida,■ esto lo pensaba por la apariensa de la pequeЯa.

Esta era de cabellos negros y lisos , hasta los hombros, y entremedio orejas iguales a la de InuYasha, ojos de color distinto uno cafИ y otro dorado, garras no muy largas en las manos, lucia una jardinera-vestido roja con una polera blanca y tenia una cola de color plateado y era muy esponjada, en los pies llevaba sandalias igual que una sacerdotisa y en la cinta que tenia su vestido lucia un hermoso broche en forma de luna y sol y en su espalda llevaba una mochila que cargaba todas sus cosas.

La anciana interrumpiС los pensamientos del hanyou cundo pregunto:

-©CСmo te llamas pequeЯa .-

La niЯa a tal pregunta no querМa responder pero no tuvo otra opciСn.

Suspiro muy hondo y dijo.- Izayoi┘ mi nombre es Izayoi.- dijo tМmida pero muy segura a la ves.

InuYasha se quedo mudo de la impresiСn el pensaba que ese nombre solo lo tenia su querida madre y al escucharlo de nuevo un sentimiento de dolor y angustia se apodero de el interiormente claro, por que por afuera paresia sorprendido.

-©Y de donde eres?- prosiguiС la anciana

- yo vengo┘ de┘ pues este.- Izayoi quedo perpleja con esta pregunta no podМa responder con la verdad.- yo vengo de┘

Un estruendo se escucho del otro lado de la aldea era un monstruo de dos cabezas que amenazaba a la aldea, InuYasha partiС rАpidamente en donde se encontraba el monstruo, mientras la anciana tomo el arco y las flechas que estaban a su lado y dijo

-No te vallas┘pronto volveremos.-

Izayoi no dijo nada solo asintiС con la cabeza y vio que la anciana se marchaba, giro lentamente su cabeza y vio que se encontraba en una tumba ella non recordaba haberla visto en su tiempo pero como su madre le enseЯo presento sus respetos y se marcho.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A las afueras de la aldea Sango regaЯaba a Miroku por haberlo encontrado coqueteando con una chica y Shippo solamente se reМa del pobre monje cuando de pronto un monstruo de dos cabezas apareciС de la nada reclamando hambre de carne humana.

Sango muy apresurada lanzo su ⌠Hiraykotsu■ pero este no le causo daЯo, el monje se atravesС y tiro unos pergaminos, pero el monstruo lo empujo hacМa los Аrboles, Sango muy preocupada grito

-Excelencia se encuentra bien.-

-Si┘no te preocupes.- contesto el monje agregАndole un √ CUIDADO!!!!!!!!!!.-

Pero era tarde el monstruo golpeo a Sango dejАndola en el suelo inconsciente

-Sangoooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!-grito el monje desesperado

Y de la nada se escucho ⌠Kaze no kizu■ era Inuyasha que con tal tИcnica derroto al monstruo partiИndolo en dos

-Jahh! Basura.- dijo guardando a su espada

La anciana Kaede corriС de inmediato para ayudar a Sango al igual que Miroku, que este la tenia entre sus brazos.

-Sango por favor responde┘Sango.- repetМa moviendo a la aludida para que despertara.

De pronto esta abriС los ojos y el monje, la abrazo en seЯal de alegrМa.

-Sango me alegra que estИs bien.- decМa el monje tocando le un glЗteo a Sango

Esta reacciono de inmediato y le dio una cachetada marcando le la cara, la anciana y Shippo reМan, mientras Inuyasha regaЯaba a Miroku.

-Nunca cambiaras verdad monje pervertido.-se refiriС al monje cruzado de brazos y moviendo la cabeza, de pronto recordС.

-Anciana y la niЯa de hace un rato.- los demАs miraban extraЯados.

-Ella se encuentra en la tumba de mi hermana todavМa.- respondiС con seguridad.

- Entonces volvamos a buscarla...- dijo el hibrido dando una media vuelta y comenzando a caminar.

En el camino de regreso la anciana les contС a sango Miroku y Shippo lo sucedido con Izayoi, estos se rieron mucho cuando la anciana les contС la parte del beso y esto molesto mucho a InuYasha.

Al llegar a la tumba se dio cuenta que la niЯa se habМa marchado, trato de olfatearla, pero era como que si ella tuviera el mismo aroma que Иl, Kaede propuso buscarla por la aldea pero la noche estaba muy cerca y una tormenta se harМa presente , asМ que prefirieron buscarla en la maЯana.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 Izayoi caminaba sin un rumbo fijo llevaba la cabeza baja y la lluvia no paraba de caer estaba toda mojada, recordС que cuando salio de su casa no saco ninguna prenda para cubrirse en la lluvia. Ya muy cansada y con mucha hambre decidiС sentarse y apoyarse en una casa a sus espaldas se saco la mochila y la abrazo lo mАs fuerte que pudo y cerro los ojos para entrar en un profundo sueЯo.

No habiendo nadie fuera de sus casas, por la tormenta Kirara sintiС algo muy extraЯo y salio corriendo de la pequeЯa casa de Kaede, Sango que noto a su gata muy rara fue tras ella .

Kirara muy desesperada corriС por todos lados de la aldea mientras los truenos sonaban y los relАmpagos y la lluvia no paraban de mostrarse kirara paro frente una casa y sango hizo lo mismo.

- Que ocurre kirara┘ pasa algo?.- pregunto ingenua

La gata muy despacio fue rodeando la casa al igual que su dueЯa, hasta encontrar a un pequeЯa niЯa hibrida de mАs o menos 8 aЯos, toda mojada que dormМa muy abrazada de algo.

-kirara transfСrmate.- dijo muy apresurada Sango.

La gata obedeciС y Sango tomo a la pequeЯa entre sus brazos y ambas subieron al lomo de kirara y esta se fue lo mАs rАpido que pudo hasta la casa de Kaede.  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- A donde fue Sango?.- pregunto el mАs pequeЯo del grupo.

- Fue tras de kirara.- respondiС Miroku recostado sobre su brazo.

-Anciana la comida esta lista?.- pegunto InuYasha.

-Que impaciente eres.- lo regaЯo Shippo.

-TЗ no te metas.- dijo el hibrido tomando al pequeЯo por su cola.

-SuИltame, suИltame, suИltame.- gritaba y movМa sus bracitos para todos lados.

Entre tanto griterМo de Shippo y de Inuyasha de pronto la puerta de la casa se abriС y la figura de Sango y de una niЯa en brazos se vio ala luz de un relАmpago todos en la casa quedaron sorprendidos.

-RАpido ayЗdenme.-dijo sango con voz de mando.

A lo que el monje se paro deprisa he Inuyasha soltС a Shippo y fueron a ayudar a Sango, el hibrido tomo a la niЯa en sus brazos y vio que se trataba de la misma que vio en la maЯana en tanto kaede preparo un colchСn para recostar a Izayoi y secarla, inuyasha la acostС y la anciana le coloco en cima una sabana y puso en su lado derecho unas toallas para que cuando despertara se secara.

Kaede tambiИn le dio unas toallas a Sango mientras esta les explicaba como habМa encontrado a Izayoi y en que condiciones.

*  
Izayoi abriС muy despacio sus ojos, olfateo y pensС ⌠Este aroma es mi casa abra sido un sueЯo■ se refregС los ojos y se levanto de inmediato pero al mirar en su alrededor se dio cuenta de que no, no era un sueЯo.

-Vaya ya despertС.- seЯalo Shippo.

-Ja!! Ya era hora.- miro InuYasha.

- Pero que me paso┘ yo estaba durmiendo en┘.- no alcanzС a terminar su frase y el chico con orejas le extendМa un plato de sopa para que comiera algo.

Mientras comМa todos los presentes excepto Inuyasha, ya que ambos comМan al mismo tiempo, tomaron el pescado con su mano derecha y lo masticaban de la misma forma, pero eso no era lo Зnico que tenМan en comЗn, su forma de expresarse con la comida en la boca eran iguales. DespuИs de terminar su comida ambos dijeron

- Gracias por la comida!!!!! .-

Los demАs que todavМa comМan quedaron mАs sorprendidos

Las miradas de inuyasha e izayoi se cruzaron y una chispa de rabia se pudo notar entre los hМbridos y un leve silencio los invadiС, pero fue interrumpido por la anciana Kaede.

-Creo que ahora me podrАs responder la pregunta que te hice hace un rato.-

Izayoi tocio muy fuertemente y respondiС:

- Pues yo vengo desde┘■rАpido inventa algo ⌠.-Ella miraba para todos lados para ver que podМa inventar y sus ojos, justo se clavaron en un arco y unas flechas que estaban tiradas hay cerca.

-⌠perfecto■.-pensС √ Pues yo vengo de la isla de las flechas de fuego.

- Y en donde es eso?.- pregunto Sango.

- A bueno es que esa isla no es muy conocida por estos alrededores, si te digo donde esta ubicada no sabrМas de todos modos.

- Y que haces aquМ?. - pregunto InuYasha con tono de enojo

-Si me preguntas en ese tono no responderИ. √ Izayoi le saco la lengua

-Vamos responde niЯa insolente. √ se exalto el hibrido

-QUE NO TE RESPONDERE. - le grito

-Vamos no lleguemos as los gritos. - agrego Miroku √por favor linda niЯa podrМas responder la pregunta.

-Uffff┘ busco el cristal de los sueЯos. -

CONTINUARA┘┘┘┘ Notas del autor : Hola a todos los que dejaron sus rewis Se que me he demorado muchooooooooooooooooooooooooooo en subir mi segundo capitulo pero no se preocupen que ya lo termine es un poco corto pero prometo que el tercero Serra mas largo y gracias a javi (que me acordС) de subir la historia jajajjajajaj a le cambie el titulo xq encontrИ que tenia mas sentido a la historia XD 


End file.
